MarineFord, notre malheur
by Little Pingoo
Summary: La guerre de MarineFord. Des deux côtés, de nombreux dégâts ont été fait. La Marine pleure ses soldats, les pirates pleurent les deux grandes figures mortes ce jour-là. Nous connaissons la réaction de Luffy, ainsi que celles de son équipage. Mais qu'en est-il des principaux concernés ? Comment ont réagit les pirates de Barbe Blanche ? [Personnages : l'équipage de Barbe Blanche]


Coucou les gens ! Cet OS est posté un peu tard (ou tôt tout dépend du point de vue ^^) mais je viens de lire une fic magnifique qui m'a donné cette idée. Par conséquent je ne l'ai pas travaillée avant sur papier, j'écris au feeling, alors je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va donner. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Vous connaissez la chansonnette : tout est à Oda !

...

MarineFord, ou guerre du Sommet, qui n'en a jamais entendu parler ? Personne. Cette guerre meurtrière a fait plus de malheureux qu'autre chose. La Marine doit mentir au peuple sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Les pirates pleurent la disparitide deux d'entre eux, le fils de Gol D Roger, Portgas D Ace, et l'une des plus grandes figures de cette ère de piraterie, Barbe Blanche.

Des deux côtés il y a eu de gros dégâts, et tous pleurent la perte d'un être cher. Nous savons la réaction de Luffy, ainsi que celles de ses nakamas. Mais comment ont réagit les plus gros concernés ? Comment ont réagit les pirates de Barbe Blanche ?

Mal. Très mal. Trop mal. La mort d'un de leur frère et ami ainsi que celle de leur Capitaine et Père, c'est trop pour eux. Cela fait 2 mois que la guerre est passée et pourtant... et pourtant ces valeureux pirates, connu mondialement, craint et respectés ne s'en sont toujours pas remis. Comment se remettre de la mort d'un frère et d'un père en même temps ?! La plupart des îles sous la protection de leur Père ont été attaquées, mais eux, ils pleurent. Ils pleurent la mort de leur Père et Capitaine, ils pleurent la mort de leur frère et ami. Leur moral n'était pas au top avec la mort de Thatch, mais là, ils ne savent quoi faire. Ils pleurent. Et ils se saoulent. Pour oublier. Oublier la douleur. Oublier les pleurs. Oublier le massacre. Oublier leurs regrets. Oublier leurs plaintes, leurs efforts ruinés, leur haine, leur impuissance, leur peine, la traîtrise. Pour oublier la mort. La mort d'êtres chers à leurs yeux. Combien de fois se sont-ils retournés en croyant entendre le rire de leur Père ? Combien de fois se sont-ils retournés en croyant voir Ace fuir après avoir fait une connerie ? Combien de fois ont-ils vu Thatch près de la porte des cuisines ? 100 fois ? 500 fois ? 1000 fois ?! Beaucoup trop de fois. Et ils se remémorent leurs souvenirs avec leurs Père et leurs deux frères disparut, tous ensemble. Le nombre de fois où Ace est passé par dessus bord, Thatch cuisinant, Thatch gardant férocement ses chères cuisines* lorsqu'Ace essayait, habillé en ninja, de venir piquer de la bouffe, le Paternel riant tout en buvant du saké sous les cris des infirmières ... Cela les calmes un peu. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Ils ont tous eu une période de dépression. Mais la vie doit continuer. Ils doivent vivre pour ceux qui sont morts. Alors, peu à peu, ils se reprennent. Cela a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais il le fallait. On ne peut pas rester insensible à un tel carnage. Alors ils reprennent leur route. Sans leur Paternel, sans deux commandants, avec beaucoup de souvenirs et de tristesse. Mais ils repartent. Ils reprendront goût à la vie petit à petit, tout doucement, avec le temps. Ils ont mis plus d'un an à se relever. Mais peu importe le temps, ils ont décidés de vivre pour ceux qui ne le peuvent plus. Mais jamais, jamais ils n'oublieront. Jamais ils n'oublieront cette guerre, cette douleur.

MarineFord, notre malheur

...

* je pense que la cuisine est liée a un énorme garde manger. Donc ca comprend la cuisine et le gros garde manger.

Et voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié même si ce n'est pas très long !

Je tire cette idée de la fiction **À le revoyure gamine** de Traffy D, si certains connaissent. C'est un texte magnifique que je vous conseille. Je tenais à écrire ce texte, même si c'est sur un coup de tête, car je n'ai jamais le de fic parlant de la douleur de cet équipage. Il y a bien sur toutes les fictions avec OS qui en parlent, mais je trouve que la douleur de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche est surmontée assez vite (attention pour ceux ou celles qui ont écrit ces fic sachez que je vous aime bien !). Donc sur un coup de tête, j'ai décidé de creuser cette idée et voilà ce que ça a donné. Les mots sont venus tout seuls. Bref Traffy D, si jamais tu passes par la : merci de m'avoir inspirée !

Voili voilou, c'est tout ! Au plaisir de vous revoir et d'avoir votre avis :

À peluche :)

Pingoo ~


End file.
